vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lifeless
|singers = Fukase English |producers = R.I.P (music, lyrics, illust) |links = }} Background lifeless is an original song by R.I.P featuring Fukase. Lyrics Look around, you're safe and sound Until you finally realize You're not who you're supposed to be And everybody's mad at me Oh, why I do the things I do I really try to compensate for The so many things i cause It's out of my control It's begun It's started now The chaos from inside of me It sprouts from the depths of my soul And festers in my mind Fogging up my eyes and sight Deteriorates along with me My thoughts are strangling my heart They change my point of view Though I know its not because of me I feel its so Really though, I'm fine. So you can take a hike and go Problems I am causing make me feel like I could drown Screaming out my voice is calling Never hear a sound I'll become a lifeless entity That's who I should be! It's sickening It's sickening It's part of me I cannot change Look around, you're safe and sound Cause nothing's happening to me! It's sickening I'm sickening I'm falling to the ground I'll become lifeless entity That's who I'm gonna be! It's sickening It's sickening It's part of me that's really strange Why I do the things I do you're lying now it can't be true They're bickering They're bickering I know it's all my fault How's it going? How are you? I feel my earth has gone astray And everybody's shouting out These meaningless atrocities Oh, why am I sobbing? I'm too weak No nothing's solid anymore Not really here Fulfilled my fears I give up my control Though I know it's not because of me I feel its so Really though, I'm fine. So you can take a hike and go Problems I am causing make me feel like I could drown Screaming out my voice is calling Never hear a sound I've become a lifeless entity That's who I wanna be It's sickening It's sickening It's part of me I cannot change Look around, you're safe and sound Cause nothing's happening to me! It's sickening I'm sickening I'm falling to the ground I've become lifeless entity That's who I'm gonna be! It's sickening It's sickening It's part of me that's really strange Why I do the things I do you're lying now it can't be true They're bickering They're bickering I know it's all my fault Floating up, reach to the sky Then fall back down again. Everything is so surreal It's bound to fade away... Flying up, reach to the sky I'll fall back down again. Nothing's real Oh, I'm not real! I'm gonna go somewhere So far away... I'm nothing I am but a lifeless entity! That's what I'll always be! It's sickening It's sickening It's part of me I'll never change Looking 'round, I'm safe and sound Cause nothing's happening to me! It's comforting It's comforting I cannot touch the ground. Oh, I'm but a lifeless entity That's who I'm gonna be I'm drifting I'm drifting It's part of me that cannot change Why I do the things I do I cannot tell what's really true They're listening They're listening I know its all my fault... Why I do the things I do I cannot tell what's really true They're listening They're listening I know its all my fault... External Links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Fukase